


Blood Lust

by Evehist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fledgling - Freeform, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evehist/pseuds/Evehist
Summary: Tony is the new proud sire to a freshly reborn vampire fledgling, Peter. Unfortunately looking after a newly turned brat of chaos  involves some trial and error.





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a short break from my ongoing Starker fic to make this little AU a reality.
> 
> This fic isn't meant to be a long ongoing story, but if there's enough interest I can totally see myself adding onto this idea, so let me know! Otherwise enjoy the story :)

 

 

“Tony...”

“Tony.”

“Tony!”

“That’s it, I’m changing my name! My name’s not Tony anymore.” Tony determined, throwing up his hands defeatedly as he attempted to combat the smaller boy currently clinging to his side relentlessly. The boy’s arms wrapped around his waist with an unnatural amount of strength and loyalty.

Tony had hoped to be up and out the door before Peter even woke up, as to attend and settle the coven meeting as swiftly and painlessly as possible, before the chaotic bundle that had been cozily cocooned up in his bed sheets could even process his absence. 

Unfortunately, the new-reborn fledgling was up before nightfall right along with him, with all his senses dialed in on his sire’s every little action. Eagerly following the man like a duckling to its mother. He wouldn’t let Tony’s desertion be so easily permitted.

“Just tell me where you’re going.” The boy whined, stretching up on his tip toes and laying his head on Tony’s chest, pouting up at him like a child that didn’t understand why they were being punished so severely.

“There’s a council meeting that I’m obligated to attend.” Tony explained, pushing the clingy boy backwards till his knees buckled against the foot-board of the bed behind him and he was forced to sit down. Peter just rolled his eyes and allowed himself to fall back into the bed in his irritable state of exhaustion.

“But what am I supposed to do while you’re gone?” Peter asked miserably staring dolefully up at the ceiling, as Tony quickly finished knotting his tie and swiftly tugged on his dark overcoat. 

Tony tried to think of anything that could possibly soothe the bored boy, but the reality of newborns was that they were never fully satisfied. 

There was always something fledglings needed, wanted, and demanded, and they were restless till they got it, and once they did it was on to the next thing. Exactly why Peter could not leave the tower yet, not until he could control his childish vampiric impulses. Something told Tony the boy’s now eternal teenage youth may prolong this chaotic phase.

“It’s only a few hours, I’ll be back before midnight. Just remember to-”

“Stay inside. I know, Tony! I always stay inside.” Peter responded bitterly, rolling himself back up into the bed sheets stubbornly. Tony sighed, hating to make his baby feel so caged and abandoned, but it was unfortunately for the best.

“Good boy, listen to daddy.” Tony praised the boy, walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, as he casted aside the unholy layers of silky bed sheets to place a chaste affectionate kiss to those pouty lips.

“I’ll send for someone to deliver your blood bags while I’m gone.”

“I’m hungry now.” The boy huffed, as if he hadn’t seen a meal in weeks when in reality Tony had been woken up twice during their daytime slumber to Peter outright crying and begging for something— anything to quench his thirst, both times Tony had of course provided the boy with his fix, before lulling him back into a dreamless sleep.

Tony mimicked the boy’s huff playfully, running his hand lovingly through the boy’s inhumanly perfect, warm brown locks.

“You’re always hungry.” He commented tiredly.

“I’m a growing boy...Please?” Peter whimpered, attempting to practice his new found vampiric power of mind manipulation to persuade the man, unfortunately for Peter those little magic tricks didn’t work on a vampire’s sire. Though his efforts of persuasion lacked any supernatural power those puppy eyes alone were enough to have Tony ready to deliver the boy’s every desire, but alas duty called.

“When I get back you can feed from me, that should keep you settled for longer. Behave till then.” Tony directed, turning to make his exit only to be greeted with the boy now leaning on the door frame. Tony rolled his eyes, as it seemed the boy was growing more daring as he played with his new vampire speed.

Peter stared Tony down like a feral predator hunting down a midnight snack. The satin crimson colored robe, bearing Tony’s coven insignia and essentially his claim to the lad, had slipped off his shoulder in his haste and fell open just enough to tempt his sire with his newly developed, toned and chiseled body. 

Vampirism suited Peter well. His skin was now as pale as the snow flurries that blew around loosely outside, while still radiating a healthy glow. His hair more luminous and plush than ever, and those beautiful deep doe eyes now illuminated in a piercing vermilion hue, luring Tony in defiantly. Tony had to actively fight off the desire to drag the boy back into their nest and keep the boy too busy taking his cock to even think about his next meal.

“I bet I could persuade you to stay,” Peter let the wager roll of his tongue confidently, as he stepped closer and tugged the man to meet him halfway by his tie. Mumbling desperately into Tony’s ear. “Stay. Take care of me, daddy.” 

Tony growled in true animalistic nature, causing Peter to grin triumphantly seeing as he was getting the response he was looking for, and when Tony had swiftly caught the boy under the knees and began heaving him back to the bed bridal style he thought for sure he had the man hook, line, and sinker. Right up until Peter went in for the most all-consuming, heated kiss he could muster only to be dodged and compensated with a pure, chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Daddy’s got work.”

Before Peter could open his eyes and bullshit some reason for the man to stay and coddle him selfishly Tony was already well pass the threshold he was forbidden from leaving. 

Peter growled, slamming his face aggressively into a nearby pillow.

Oh how he loved to hate that man.

 

* * *

 

When Tony finally made his return the moment the elevator doors slid open to his floor he immediately felt the thick, intense aroma of a fresh kill laced in the air. Tony hadn’t authorized the maid to give Peter more than a few blood bags, so the overwhelming scent of blood greeting him upon arrival was certainly unexpected, but then again with a new fledgling now under his wing maybe it shouldn’t be.

Tony reached up to swipe the red tinted glasses from his face, placing them haphazardly on the hallway counter, before following his nose to the source.

The tower had been completely engulfed in the thick, ebony shadows of the late hour, the only form of illumination coming from the artificial skyscrapers blinking brightly beyond the glass exterior walls. Tony let the sad excuse for light help guide his steps and he trailed into the living room.

Tony scoffed in disbelief and disappointment, as he stepped over a gnarly streak of blood aggressively dragged across the hardwood. His eyes quickly darted over to the corner of the room where he noticed a twitch of movement in the dark.

To the not so shocking surprise there in the middle of the room Peter had the maid draped more or less lifelessly over his lap. His fangs submerged deep into the woman’s neck, and his nails clawing painfully into her skin, as he shamelessly gulped down the savory life force from her body like he may never get another drink. 

Tony had half a mind to make that nightmare a reality, seeing how the boy couldn’t just behave and not rip the throat out of some poor unsuspecting mortal anytime Tony wasn’t giving him attention. Tony only backpedaled on possible punishment upon noticing the mild burn wounds scattered over the boy’s chest, at which point it was only about his baby’s well-being.

“Peter, baby...Look at me, sweetie.” 

Upon hearing the sickeningly sweet persuasion distinctive of a vampires Peter managed to find a big enough part of his sanity to at least acknowledge the presence of another vampire in the room, but his feral nature had thoughts scrambled and prevented him from truly realizing it was his sire, as he soon started hissing and snarling at the man. Savagely attempting to protect his midnight snack.

Tony wasn’t about to let such behavior go unchecked, not from his fledgling.

As soon as the aggressive growls began to pour out the boy’s mouth, Tony had stepped up, yanking the boy’s head up and away from the forgotten woman’s bloody neck to look him in the eyes.

“You do not growl at me, understand?” Tony hissed, pulling at the boy’s hair to a painful extent. Peter whimpered but nodded submissively upon realizing it was just his sire. 

Tony relaxed his hold on the boy, trailing his fingers down his cheek clinically as he took note of the light red burns that had also taken up residence on the boy’s beautiful face. He tilted Peter’s head upward, ignoring the boy’s cries at being separated from his food of so long, as he analyzed the severity of the wounds.

“What happened to you, pretty boy?” 

“I got hungry.” Peter managed to choke out, as he tried to find his voice in the thick blood tainted air.

“So naturally you eat the maid?” Tony challenged, staring down disapprovingly at his baby boy. Peter merely pouted.

“Who cares?” Peter snapped, swatting away Tony’s hand and criticism. “She always looks at me like I’m some kind of monster anyway, I just decided to put some stock in her theories.”

Tony just sighed in exhaustion, running a hand over his face tiredly. Peter reached out desperately for Tony’s other hand, bringing back the man’s attention to him.

“She even did this to me, Tony!” Peter remarked, casting aside the only part of his robe left hiding his burn marks. Tony’s eyebrow twisted up angrily as he processed the damage done to his baby.

“She brought one of those shitty ultraviolet flashlights with her and everything! She tried to kill me!” Peter babbled out, needing to be rest assured by his sire that he did well as the victim he was, ignoring the fact that the maid only resorted to using such a weapon when he decided to make her into his lunch.

Tony eyes darted down the body left limp in the boy’s lap, blood properly seeping out from her neck wound. He lifted his foot, kicking at the corpse briefly before noticing the faint twitch life from the body and the weak rise and fall of her breath.

She was still alive.

Tony was the one to take it upon himself to correct that little problem. Kneeling beside the boy Tony made quick work of snapping the woman’s neck almost effortlessly. The clear lack of sympathy evident as he let the girl’s head fall back onto the floor with a sickening crack.

Tony then stood back up, shrugging off his coat and tossing onto the nearby couch before undoing his tie slowly. Loving the way the boy’s eyes followed his every little taunting movement.

“Enough with that, baby. Come get the good stuff.” Tony ordered, tossing the tie aside and popping the first few buttons of his shirt open to give the boy decent access to his neck.

Peter unsurprisingly didn’t have to be told twice as just as soon as the words escaped Tony’s mouth the boy had pushed the woman’s dead body off his lap with a dull thud, and had quickly latched onto Tony’s neck like it was what he was born for. His eagerness clearly displayed by the sheer force he had knocked them both back onto the couch with.

“That’s my good boy. Drink it up.” Tony sighed dreamily, petting the boy’s hair tenderly as he allowed the boy to plunge his fangs into his neck much more gently then Peter was usually known for, but still hungrily and clumsily slurped down the precious red nectar.

“Heal up those nasty burns in no time. Won’t we, baby?” Tony cooed, and Peter simply gave a small, happy, mew in response. His tongue darting out to catch a stray drop of blood running down the man’s throat.

They stayed liked that for a few moments, Peter straddling Tony’s lap as he silently latched himself onto the man’s neck. Tony whispering sweetly into his ear, encouraging and praising the boy onward as his fingers trailed comforting patterns along the young fledgling’s back.

It was easy to tell when the boy found contentment with his meal as soon the sharp prick of fangs in Tony’s throat was replaced with slow swipes of his tongue across the puncture wounds, as if trying to help heal them apologetically. 

Tony snickered as the boy’s tongue flickered across the skin of his neck with ticklish little licks, allowing the sweet gesture even when the gentle licks turned into playful nips trailing down to his collarbone. Tony just laughed before tilting the boy’s head up to the ceiling to give himself better access to kiss any remaining burn marks. 

Peter grinned devilishly, letting his eyes roll back in satisfaction, as he purred at his well-deserved attention. It wasn’t long till the boy started rubbing himself against the man’s groin heatedly, clearly trying to direct the man to what he wanted from him.

“Getting a bit antsy, aren’t you?” Tony teased, as he tugged the boy closer by his hips, matching his fledgling’s needy movements as he grinded up into the kid. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Peter snapped breathlessly, clearly very hellbent on his mission to get laid. Tony lifted an eyebrow at the boy’s demands.

“I don’t know if I like your tone.”

Peter mimicked the man’s scrutinizing expression, looking down at Tony with a smirk that said anything but an apology.

“Oh really? Let me try again.” Peter feigned remorse, still unable to shake off that wicked grin. He reached down unbuckling Tony’s belt, before then pulling it out through his belt loops all while not breaking their steely, crimson staring contest.

“Shut. Up.” Peter all but ordered, swiftly working the belt around Tony’s neck like a make shift collar and leash, before pulling it taunt and capturing the man’s attention by force. Peter placed a chaste kiss to the tip of the man’s nose in a contrasting display of innocence.

“—And fuck me, daddy.” Peter directed as if he was just asking for a glass of water, all while batting his eyelashes innocently. Just daring the man to go against him. Tony laughed as the boy tugged him closer by the belt.

“Bossy.” Tony remarked against the other’s lips, but otherwise didn’t see the harm in indulging in the boy’s demands this time.

Tony lowered the boy down to the plush white carpet at his feet till Peter just drunkenly blinked up at him, waiting for more. Tony smirked down at him, leaning down to pry off the expensive silky pajama bottoms Tony had bought the boy. Peter giggled happily as the man paused to briefly lay kisses up the boy’s slender legs, before settling himself down on the floor between Peter’s legs.

“Unfortunately, sweetie...” Tony began, suddenly snatching the belt from Peter’s hand and using his handy vampire speed to maneuver it around the kid’s wrists. “Daddy’s the boss.”

Surprisingly for once the boy didn’t object, or throw a tantrum demanding Tony to let him have his fun. Peter just beamed smugly up at the man, throwing his bound hands up over Tony’s head to rest comfortably around his neck. Something told Tony he really was wrapped around this little brat’s finger whether he knew it or not.

“Yes, daddy.” Peter complied, while lifting a leg up till it was casted over the man’s shoulder and then tugged the man down for another kiss using his bound hands around his neck to his advantage. Tony mentally took a moment of silence to thank the stars for Peter’s absurdly flexible nature, before happily diving into the boy’s trap.

Tony wasted no time spreading Peter’s legs and burying himself in kid’s warmth, both pausing momentarily just to bask in the sensation. Peter outright growled at the pleasure, throwing his head back and letting a childish laugh bubble up out of him.

“What’s so funny?” Tony asked with a smile, reaching up to push the hair out of the boy’s face like a OCD mother hen. Peter just continued his snickering, while shaking his head dismissively.

“Nothing. It’s just- unreal how good this feels.” Peter moaned, shifting experimentally on Tony’s cock only to have the man start purring above him.

“I see your point.” Tony laughed, raising the boy’s hips slightly to better hit the boy’s sweet spot that Tony was all too familiar with before setting a mind-numbing pace and plowing into the boy. 

Peter bit his lip as the man thrusted up into him and weaved his fingers still in their make shift cuffs into the tufts of hair at the base of Tony’s neck. Gradually digging his nails in more painfully as the pressure built up into intoxicating electric currents within him.

Tony panted heavily above the boy, determined the bring them both to the edge in no time. The man nuzzled into the warm, welcoming crook of Peter’s neck before promptly snapping his hips forward more aggressively at a clumsy, break neck speed.

“Aah~!” Peter gasped, at the blinding waves of perfection now ripping through him. Suddenly trembling in Tony’s arms as it became clear he had found his release, letting it run like course fire through his veins with no complaint, enjoying the burn. Tony was right there with him, his hands thrown up into the boy’s hair as he mouthed at the kid’s neck and allowed time to slow as the warmth exploded from him in a pleasant rippling effect.

The two laid draped over one another for several minutes, just greedily sucking in air with heavily labored breaths as they whispered sweetly to each other in hush tones. Peter managed to push the man off him and onto the soft carpet beside him, cuddling cozily into Tony’s side.

Tony welcomed the boy’s snuggles, his hand cascading through his hair soothingly as he attempted to shush the boy’s animated chatter and encourage his young fledgling to rest. Just as he himself began to be lulled into a most well earned snooze he found himself being nudged awake again.

Peter just stared, looming down at him with a shameless little grin, cocking his head slightly as he spoke.

“I’m hungry.” 

Tony just blinked back absently as he seemed to rethink his every life decision, before turning over and drowning out the boy’s insistent complaints for more nourishment.

This fledgling was going to be his reckoning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the story! <3
> 
> Once again, if you did like it and are interested in seeing any more from this universe just let me know! Till next time! ;)


End file.
